1. Field of the Disclosure
The features herein relate to an inkjet recording apparatus that records an image onto a recording medium and a method for controlling an inkjet recording apparatus that records an image onto a recording medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a known inkjet recording apparatus, ink near a discharge port, which discharges ink, is protected from drying by capping the discharge port. However, when the discharge port is capped for a long time, ink viscosity near the discharge port is increased. When this state continues, the ink may not be properly discharged from the discharge port.
Ink is agitated by very slightly vibrating a meniscus of the ink so as not to discharge the ink. The ink is very slightly vibrated until printing is started after a cap is removed from a recording head.
However, in a case where a period in which the ink is very slightly vibrated is not changed, when the period of vibration is short (the vibration frequency is high), energy used for very slightly vibrating the ink may be wastefully consumed. When the period of vibration is long (the vibration frequency is low), the ink viscosity may not be sufficiently reduced.